


An Arm and A Leg

by Hiti67



Series: A Brave New World [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alley Sex, And Long-Suffering, Before The Last, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Idiots in Love, Indra is Useless, Kurama Does Not Understand Humans, Love, Mokuton, Non-Human Character, Physical Disability, Post-Series, Prosthesis, Ramen, Sakura Knows Nothing, Shizune is Extremely Competent, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade Drinks A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiti67/pseuds/Hiti67
Summary: Sequel to 'This Sweetest Pain'. Kurama and Naruto have become closer after the Fourth Shinobi War, though only a few people know of their relationship. However, Naruto's missing limb remains a sore spot for both of them. Can human science succeed where Kurama herself has failed?





	An Arm and A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

(An arm and a leg. I would give anything for you.)  
\----------------------------------------------

Kurama did not bother measuring time the way humans do.

Oh, she knew how long days and nights were. Likewise, the changing of seasons was something she both enjoyed observing and used as a means to tell how long ago significant events took place.

Even the idea of a 'year', of one single revolution of the planet around its sun, of an entire cycle of seasons, was no mystery to Kurama.

...but centuries? Grouping a hundred of those revolutions together as if it was a natural phenomenon, simply because one-hundred was a nice round number?

(Don't even get her started on 'minutes' or 'hours'! What the hell was with humans and the number sixty!?)

So yes, Kurama's sense of time was a bit different from that of humans. As a literally ageless creature, she did not have the same compulsive need to quantify just how long she had spent in this world.

(Because doing so would not tell her approximately how long she had left, as it did for most humans.)

That being said, she had a general idea of her total age. Though this was mostly because she was really remembering just how long ago her 'father' had died.

Kurama was a little over one-thousand years old.

Kurama was a Divine Beast, a mass of pure energy born from the planet itself. Given shape when she and her siblings had been split from a single goddess.

Kurama had just lost her virginity.

It was a strange thought. Like 'time', 'virginity' was another completely human invention. One that had no bearing on how the world actually worked, merely how humans perceived it.

(Which really said things about that ridiculous 'Moon's Eye Plan'.)

However, the knowledge that the first person Kurama had been so deeply intimate with was someone close to her was oddly satisfying. Almost as satisfying as the knowledge that she had been the first person to share that same intimacy with him.

Kurama lay awake, Naruto asleep between her breasts. Every breath he took sent pleasant shivers throughout her body, like seismic waves. The moonlight poured through the window onto their shared bed, illuminating the two of them as she stroked his sweat-soaked hair.

Not that she was much better. Kurama did not have the instinctive grasp of anatomy needed to 'edit out' unwanted bodily functions. If she could build a body from scratch, she wouldn't have needed to base her current form off of Hyuuga Hinata. As it was, the changes she had implemented to make her body unique were merely cosmetic.

(Out of respect for Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, she would refrain from activating her Byakugan in public. Even if the doujutsu was technically hers before it became the Hyuuga Clan's, the pale humans would no doubt kick up a fuss about how she had reacquired the ability. If that were to happen, Naruto would be bothered. He might even be too annoyed at her to fuck!)

So Kurama lay there. Sweaty, tired, and pleasantly sore.

She loved it. The contrast provided by unpleasant sensations made things like sex, like holding Naruto at her breast, all the more pleasurable.

Pulling her lover close, she entwined their limbs together, maximizing the amount of skin contact they shared. Her chakra harmonized with Naruto's, and for a moment it felt as if the two of them were truly one. It was almost perfect.

Almost.

Gently, Kurama's fingers traced the place where Naruto's arm stopped. It burned to admit, but between Asura and Indra's potent chakras it was beyond even her power to regenerate Naruto's wound. Maybe if Indra wasn't worthless at everything that wasn't punching people in the face, the Uchiha could have helped Naruto regrow it himself.

As it was, her Love was forced to rely on the pink one and the Senju. On human technology.

Kurama did not know how they could fix what was beyond her power, but if it worked she would never say a word against humans again.

...well, not many.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to grow me a creepy Shodaime arm?"

Kurama took it back. Humans were insane.

She and Naruto sat in a painfully sterile hospital room, listening as the Senju and the pink one explained their plan to fix Naruto's arm. Her hand clenched Naruto's tightly between them.

The pink one's attention was constantly drawn to their entwined fingers, and Kurama had to fight the urge to pull her lips back into a sneer. She had not been impressed with the girl before that day, and her opinion had only dropped as she first tried to say Kurama could not stay with Naruto during his consultation, and then tripped over herself in shock when Kurama revealed her true, majestic identity.

(Apparently, the idea that Naruto could have a mate was equally as unfathomable to the girl as the idea that Kurama, a mass of chakra, could take any form she damn well pleased. The Senju and Kato Shizune at least had the grace to hide any surprise they felt, and had apologized for their junior's lack of tact.)

Naruto's grip tightened briefly, amused by her interactions with his teammate but wanting her attention on the proposal in front of them.

The 'plan', as far as Kurama could tell, was to use the data gathered from the snake and Uchiha Madara's work to grow a new arm from Senju Hashirama's cells.

As she could have told the human healers if they had thought to ask, Naruto's previous experiences with such augmentations had not impressed him.

"Don't be a moron," the Senju said plainly, whacking Naruto over the head with her clipboard. Naruto cringed at her displeasure, before shooting Kurama a betrayed glare as the Bijuu chuckled.

Kurama would have to be careful, she was starting to like the Senju.

Sighing, the Senju attempted to explain her work.

"Unlike Orochimaru, who valued function over form to the extreme, or Madara, who simply grew incomplete Zetsus for spare parts, we have a professional team to develop the best replacement limb possible. With access to both of their research, Konoha's own stock of my grandfather's cells, and Tenzo's Mokuton, we can create a Mokuton based arm that will be its own living organism. Think an arm shaped plant. It won't be able to live on its own, so when we graft it onto you it will form a sympathetic bond with your chakra system. Tenzo will perform the operation under my guidance, and since you and my grandfather are both inheritors of Asura's chakra the Mokuton arm should be able to 'punch through' the residual chakra contaminating your wound."

Naruto mulled that over contemplatively, tense muscles only relaxing when Kurama's fingers stroked his affectionately.

"So...the arm will be a Mokuton construct, like Zetsu or a wood clone? It will attach itself to me because my chakra will be a close enough match for it to survive off of, and that will also be what lets my body accept it?"

The Senju smirked proudly, and Kato Shizune looked pleased with her surrogate brother.

"Exactly."

Naruto swallowed thickly, shooting Kurama a furtive glance.

"...can I have some time to think this over?"

The Senju frowned slightly, but sighed in acquiescence.

"Twenty-four hours. I won't sugar coat this Naruto, this is the only option we have. Mokuton arm, or you learn to do one-handed seals."

He nodded and whispered his thanks, before standing suddenly and all but running out of the room. He tugged Kurama out with him, and the Bijuu shared a questioning look with the Senju.

Neither of them had any answers about her love's strange behavior.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Naruto did not say a word to her as he stalked back to their home, still tugging her along. He glared at the ground, deep in thought, and Kurama huffed irritably. She stopped short, sticking her feet to the ground with chakra, and smirked as Naruto was almost pulled off his feet by her grip.

"Oh-sorry about that," he said, flushed in embarrassment.

...damn. She couldn't be mad with that face.

Noticing that they had made their way close to Ichiraku's, she led Naruto inside.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He stiffened almost imperceptibly.

"I-no. No, there is nothing wrong."

Kurama snorted derisively, completely unconvinced.

"Fine then, don't tell me. I just won't fuck you tonight."

There was a mighty crash, and they both whipped around to see a thoroughly embarrassed Ichiraku Ayame standing over a pile of dropped pots.

"Nee-san?"

"Naruto! I-um-I'll just get you some ramen, okay?"

He looked at her strangely. "Uh...sure. Two bowls of miso, please."

"Right! Yes! Coming-coming right up."

Ichiraku Ayame walked stiffly into her kitchen, flushed and reeking of of shame.

'...huh,' Kurama thought, 'what was that about?'

She and Naruto sat in silence for a moment, and Kurama could not help but stare sadly at the empty sleeve hanging off his shoulder. It hurt, that after all he had given the world kept taking things from him.

The brunette quickly returned with two bowls, which she awkwardly placed in front of them.

Kurama sniffed her noodles, and heard a strange sound from her suddenly aching mid-section. She looked down in surprise and Naruto followed her gaze. He chuckled.

"Wow. You must be hungry."

Kurama blinked.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, you know, your stomach is empty. You need to put food in it to survive."

"Oh. I've never had a true stomach before, so I guess it just didn't occur to me. I'm still getting used to things like 'food'."

"...didn't you have ramen last night?"

She barked in laughter.

"No. I started feeding you, and you didn't stop until both bowls were gone. Remember?"

"Ah, no. I guess I was just so surprised last night-you know, because of the apron-"

He stopped talking, suddenly crimson. Kurama cocked a brow, but shrugged and took her first bite of food.

She placed the noodles in her mouth, and froze.

"Kurama?"

In less than five seconds, her bowl was empty and both Naruto and Ichiraku Ayame were staring at her in shock. Kurama dainty wiped her lips and smiled.

"I see why you love ramen so much, that was delicious!"

Naruto stared for another second, before breaking down in laughter. Ichiraku Ayame began chuckling as well, though she at least was polite enough to hide her smile.

"What?" Kurama asked, frowning.

"Nothing, nothing," he hedged, "I guess I should have expected something like this when you said you'd never eaten anything before."

She frowned.

"What are you talking about? I ate your semen last night."

Abruptly, Ichiraku Ayame's laughter changed to hacking coughs. She then turned to Naruto and glared at him.

"N-Naruto! What the hell!?"

"Hey, don't look at me! It's not my fault she's so damn blunt all the time!"

"I don't understand," Kurama said, "what's wrong with telling the truth?'

As one, the two humans flushed and began to stammer.

"Ah-you see...um, people don't really talk about things like that in public," Naruto said leadingly.

"Y-yes, it's considered rude," Ichiraku Ayame hurriedly agreed.

Kurama scowled, but let it go.

"So, Naruto...who's your friend?"

Naruto looked up in panic and began to speak, but Kurama cut him off. She could make her own damn introductions!

"My name is Kurama, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Ichiraku Ayame smiled at her.

Then she fainted.

"Nee-san!"  
\--------------------------------------------------

After ensuring that Ichiraku Ayame was fine-

(Naruto and the Kyuubi. Naruto AND THE KYUUBI!)

-Kurama and Naruto continued home. The longer Naruto was left to stew in silence, however, the less happy he looked. Before long he was frowning sullenly again and Kurama was forced to stop with a sigh.

"Kurama?"

"...Naruto, I love you."

He stumbled, still unused to hearing those words.

"I...I love you too."

Kurama smiled, her heart soaring.

"If you really love me, then talk. Stop suffering in silence. All you're doing is making us both unhappy."

He grimaced and turned away.

"It's not that simple Kurama."

"Then make it simple!" she bit out, glaring.

He swallowed thickly, but seemed to deflate in defeat.

"This new arm...it would be made with Mokuton."

"Yes."

"...It would become a part of me. Forever."

Kurama blinked.

"I don't understand."

Naruto met her gaze, tired and resigned.

"Mokuton hurt you. It put you in chains and made you a slave."

He looked pained, and she watched in shock as his eyes began to water.

"...how could you love me, if I had something like that attached to me?"

Kurama stared at him, stunned.

Then-

"You idiot."

Rather than a reproachful tone, Kurama said this with fondness. Before he could react, she had taken him in her arms and was crying softly into his shoulder.

"K-kurama?"

She wiped away her tears and pulled back to look him straight in the eye.

"No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I will always love you. Even if your arm is made with Wood Release, even if you yourself developed it."

She kissed him.

"...nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

He pulled her close, and kissed back.

They stood there together in the twilight, kissing and holding each other, before Naruto suddenly pulled back. He gave her a scorching look.

"You wanted to fuck tonight, right?"

She nodded, and her love smirked dangerously.

"Why wait?"

Kurama's eyes widened even as Naruto pulled her into a nearby alley. Before she could say a word, he kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth. All too soon, she pulled away panting. As soon as their lips separated, Naruto turned her around and shoved her forward. Kurama caught herself on the alley wall with both hands, and was unable to stop him when he lifted her skirts and tugged her underwear roughly down her thighs.

She managed to take a single breath, and immediately lost it when he shoved himself inside. Kurama began panting, suddenly aware of how wet her core was.

"W-what is this?"

Naruto chuckled in her ear, and thrust forward savagely.

"Just because we never made it to the bed last night doesn't mean we fucked. An innocent flower like you? No. I made love to you last night."

She could feel him grin, a strong hand slid down her top to roughly grope a breast.

"This is fucking."

He began to pound into her then. Even with a single arm he seemed to totally encompass Kurama, penning her in as he screwed her into a back-alley wall. Soon he was forcing breathy whines and moans from her lips, and moved his hand from Kurama's aching nipple to muffle them. Two fingers speared into her mouth, and Kurama lavished them with her tongue in a lusty haze.

The thought of being caught did not bother her. In nature, she had seen thousands of animal couplings over her lifetime, and not once had any beast stopped rutting simply because another creature was near.

No. What caused the breath to catch in her lungs, what spurred her to thrust wildly back into Naruto's hips, was the chance of being seen.

She knew she was beautiful, in this form. Aesthetically pleasing to the human eye. Would they watch? Would those arrogant monkeys witness her shame, and grope themselves lewdly at the sight? Would they forever live their lives, jealous of the only man who was worthy to serve between her legs, and mournful that they themselves were not him?

Would they imagine what it was like to fuck her?

Kurama screamed in climax, her eyes rolling back in her head.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you need me to do?" Naruto asked the Senju. He was laying on the floor of a specialized medical chamber, the room littered with seals to monitor and aid the operation. Naruto wore only a loose pair of hospital-issued pants, and Kurama could not help but imagine tracing the seal on his abdomen with her tongue while they waited.

Unfortunately, caressing it with her fingers was all she had managed to do before the Senju had slapped her hand away disapprovingly. To her amusement. Naruto had been just as irritated as Kurama herself, but they both had been cowed by the Senju's glare.

Kurama shivered. That woman really was the worst of Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito made flesh.

"Start by entering Sage Mode. Once Tenzo attaches the arm, the two of you can monitor the situation together. Be prepared to use Asura's power if necessary."

He nodded, and the Senju turned to Kurama herself.

"Can you aid Naruto while outside the seal like this?" she questioned, pursing her lips.

Kurama nodded. "Do not worry, Senju. My consciousness can easily manage operating multiple bodies. The 'me' inside him will be more than capable on its own."

*Sigh* "Alright then, please follow me. Shizune and Tenzo will be the only ones allowed in the chamber during the operation."

Kurama squeezed her love's hand comfortingly, and leaned own to peck his lips.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. Tonight, you can show me what you can do with two hands."

He grinned lasciviously at her, and her heart raced as she followed the Senju out.

Kurama followed silently, and the two women found their way to an empty office down the hall, most likely belonging to a doctor or hospital administrator. Kurama followed the Senju inside, and stared in shock as the busty human immediately bent low and pulled a bottle of sake from under the desk.

"Damn. You really are a lush," she said despite herself. Instead of being insulted, the Senju snorted good naturedly and poured them both a drink.

Kurama stared at the liquid suspiciously, as even her currently human nose could tell it smelled foul. However, the Senju downed her cup without complaint, and Kurama would not allow herself to be beaten by the woman even in something so small. She took a sip, and immediately coughed roughly as the sake burned her throat.

The Senju guffawed even as Kurama glared at her.

"What's the matter, can 'The Mighty Kyuubi' not hold her liquor!?'

Kurama grimaced, and passed her still half-full cup to the Senju.

"Naruto's semen tastes better than that."

This time, the Senju was the one coughing. Kurama flinched back as the spray of sake narrowly missed her.

It would not do for her to stink of alcohol. Naruto would probably demand she wash herself thoroughly before they could celebrate together. By fucking.

"Ah, I apologize. Ichiraku Ayame informed me that humans were not comfortable discussing sex."

The Senju growled at her, but downed the rest of the cup instead of complaining.

"Why do you do that?" she asked Kurama.

"Do what?"

"You call some people by their full names, and others by titles. Why?"

Kurama sat there for a second, thinking of how to answer.

"I...do not care for humans. They have brought me a lot of pain over my life, and few have ever showed me any amount of respect or kindness. However, my father looked on humans fondly, and Naruto respects you all fiercely. As such, I have begun to...give certain members of your species the benefit of the doubt. Right now, I only even make an attempt to remember people who have presences in Naruto's life. The rest of you aren't important. However, there are a select few humans I like more than others. I call those humans by their names, as a sign of respect."

The Senju cocked a brow speculatively.

"I've heard you call my grandparents by name, yet you insist on calling me 'Senju'. Do I truly rate lower than the people who enslaved you for close to a century?"

Kurama growled dangerously, but grit her teeth. She was trying to be civil. For Naruto if nothing else.

"Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, and Uzumaki Mito were my greatest foes for decades after their own deaths. Respect and hatred are not mutually exclusive, after all. You, on the other hand abandoned your home and your comrades for over a decade. I understand the grief of losing loved ones, but I also know that there are thousands of humans in this village alone that have had it just as bad as you, but did not run away. Even that could be forgiven due to your return to Konoha, to your service since then, if it weren't for one simple fact."

The Senju's face could have been made of stone. If she was angry, she did not show it.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Kurama met her eye defiantly.

"I know who the Senju were, and I know the Uzumaki as well. When Naruto was left an orphan for twelve years, hated and alone, where were you? The only elder left of his clan, the only relative he had who wasn't a genocidal sociopath. Drinking her sorrows away in the mud, raising a relative of her lover, yet not her own kin."

Kurama glared.

"It's been almost five years. When are you going to tell him, Senju Tsunade?"

The Senju paled, but Kurama was done talking. She stood to wait for Naruto outside the operating room.

"I'm sorry."

Kurama looked over her shoulder, and saw a broken woman.

"...I don't care. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."  
\------------------------------------------

Kurama liked flowers, she decided.

She used to not care much for them either way. Sure, they were pleasant to look at, but not anything special.

Funny, how receiving one from the man she loved could change her entire opinion.

A lovely orange blossom was tucked in her hair, a simple trick Tenzo had taught Naruto after his new arm had acclimated to his chakra. When Kurama had said she would love him even if he developed Mokuton, she didn't actually think he would.

She supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Senju Hashirama's flesh and Asura's chakra? It would have been harder to believe if he hadn't gained the kekkei genkai, in retrospect.

Kurama chuckled to herself, and nuzzled into Naruto's chest. Two strong arms cradling her.

She hummed.

'Perfect.'


End file.
